Gin Rummy
Gin Rummy (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) is a trigger happy former soldier and Ed Wuncler III's best friend. He first appears in the episode "A Date with the Health Inspector." After serving in Iraq, he works as a hired gun, primarily for Wuncler Industries, as well as a clumsy bank robber. Personality Even though he is shown to be more intelligent than his best friend, he shares the same psychopathic tendencies, preferring to shoot first and ask questions later. He repeatedly tries to justify his poor criminal planning by asserting that "the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence" (parodying the claims of George W. Bush and Donald Rumsfeld regarding Saddam Hussein's supposed weapons of mass destruction in Iraq) or by insisting that he could not plan for "unknown unknowns". Gin Rummy considers himself a patriot and will do whatever it takes to bring the "Fugitives of Justice" their due. His style of speaking often parodies Samuel L. Jackson's character Jules from Pulp Fiction. However is based off Donald Rumsfeld (Rummy - Rumsfeld). Rummy is often seen criticizing modern technology, particularly cell phones and other mobile devices, viewing them as impractical and unnecessary. He coins the phrase "nigga technology" to describe its uselessness. Ed, meanwhile is usually infatuated with the technology that his friend is criticizing. In many cases, the technology he is criticizing will end up compromising their mission. In one case in It's Goin' Down, the light weight of Ed's iPhone leads it to fall out of his pocket for the feds to discover, though Rummy's own iPhone did stop a bullet from fatally wounding him. In every other case, however, it is Ed's obsession with the technology that leads to their failure. Appearances Season 1 *"A Date with the Health Inspector" (first appearance) *"Let's Nab Oprah" Season 2 *"Thank You for Not Snitching" Season 3 *"The Red Ball" (cameo) *"The Story of Lando Freeman" *"It's Goin' Down" (last appearance) Trivia *The greatest irony is that while Rummy is a terrible strategist, he does have enough common sense to for see what can cause failures and unwanted interruptions; thus he hates modern technology, preferring more personal and analogue methods *The character is apparently intended as a parody of Donald Rumsfeld by similarities in name, appearance, and use of actual quotes. His last name, "Rummy," matches the nickname given to Rumsfeld that was often spoken by President George W. Bush. *He claims that he and Ed served in Special Forces (aka the Green Berets). *His name is also a reference to the identically named card game. *He is one of the three main "wiggers" in the series, with the others being his best friend, Ed Wuncler III, and Cindy McPhearson. *He and Ed also frequently refer to each other as "nigga", despite both being white. *Despite being white, he has cornrows, similar to the style of Riley's in season one. *In many episodes, Rummy drives a black Cadillac Escalade. *Despite being one of the most popular characters of the series, he's only appeared in 6 of the total 55 episodes and only appeared once in Season 2. He had no speaking lines in "The Red Ball". Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:European Americans Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Wuncler Industries